


Book of Muse

by LunaSilverWolfOfTheStars



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSilverWolfOfTheStars/pseuds/LunaSilverWolfOfTheStars
Summary: My idea dump of various poems, ideas, muses, one-shots and prompts! I may continue certain ideas or prompts in the future.





	1. Triad

The sound of indistinguishable chatter flowed in the large hall as consumers consumed and the workers bustled from table to table, never stopping, never faltering in their step as they served their customers. Grand chandeliers dangled from the ceiling with the grandest hanging from the centre. The hype of celebrating a anniversary such as a birthday could be heard from all the way to the front of the restaurant. The waiters and waitresses were relentless in their determination to serve their customers, determination to deliver and please their clients to the absolute max.

The chatter dims down as a group of shady individuals entered the restaurant, harsh eyes roamed the room, battled hardened bodies tense in anticipation.

They were the triads, or in layman terms, Chinese gangs.

They instilled fear into the restaurants inhabitants.

Why, just look over there, a young Asian man in his late twenties, who probably has a office job judging from the smart shit he is wearing, looks absolutely terrified by their very presence, carefully avoiding eye contact.

The sudden oppressive aura disappears when the group ducks into a private room. The rooms occupants let out a relieved breath, they had lived to see another day.


	2. Faded

When the rain falls and the sky clears,  
What do you do?  
Do you smile, eyes bright  
While your heart slowly withers inside?  
Or perhaps you sigh and let out your rage,  
And spread your misery by infecting others?  
It is night, the sky is an azure green  
You contemplate, as the stars began their dance,  
‘Is it so bad to wish for your death?’  
There is nothing for you here.  
Your life had grown tired and bothersome.   
You cannot feel anymore, you grow resigned to your fate.  
‘Perhaps,’ you muse, silently staring up at the sky,  
‘I may feel enough rage to rampage, once upon a time.’  
Your tea had gone cold, you set it down.   
You walk to the balcony where you gaze out into the city.  
You were high enough to not be bothered by the noise.  
It was...strangely peaceful, you shiver lightly from the wind.  
Your hair tickling your neck as the wind blew through it.  
You wonder if your wings will appear should you fall  
Or maybe you will be caught by a mysterious saviour  
But no matter, you had already given up  
Your life monotone and stilted.  
You have nothing left, you have nothing to give.  
So you jump, letting your wings,  
Frayed as they are, guide you into oblivion.  
On your faded wings, you fly, free at last.


	3. Shadows of Grim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where Grims exist, but not everyone can see them, much less live beside them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is something I hold close to me and this is my personal take on it, I suppose.

Grims, shadow-like creatures of death that not many see in their lives; well maybe except for certain individuals within certain circumstances perhaps. There are those who have seen their Grim only once or twice in their lifetimes. They are the largest in number. These are your normal average everyday person, only having a brush with death once and forgetting all about their meeting later. Then there is the group that has confronted death and have learned to live with it, accepting that perhaps if not for balance, then for companionship until the time comes for them to pass; thus on their life journey, they walk beside their Grim. They are few in number, the fewest as not many accept death for what it is. Lastly, is the group where they throw themselves at death with abandon. Throwing their life away in fits of despair and the only way out is meeting Death himself. It doesn't end well for anyone. Their Grims end up discarded, lost to the Cosmos, until Death releases them from his wrath. - _excerpt from Death's Grimoire._

* * *

The rushing of pressurised wind jolted her from her thoughts, sounds of the bustling crowd as the train halts to a stop, suddenly comes back into focus. She sighed, eyes downcast she silently boarded with her wolf-like companion following.

'Cosmos?'

Her companion swung their head towards her, milky white opal eyes questioning. 'Stay with me, please?'

Cosmos shuffled nearer, their head brushing against her legs, 'Always.' She tilted her head towards the window, watching the scenery brush past like an brushstroke of colour as she tangled her hand into Cosmos' shadowy fur. A silent comforting gesture that grounded her mind from floating and drifting away from reality. Soon, they reached her stop, squeezing past the other passengers, she awkwardly stood by the doors, eager to get off. Cosmos, her ever loyal companion, guarded her back, boring holes into the people that gave her bad vibes. She hated encountering those types, her hair would raise and stand on end, giving her goosebumps until they left her presence altogether. Thankfully, she had Cosmos by her side, often glaring at the ones that made her so wary. She loved Cosmos, really, couldn't be more grateful having them by her side. Her grip on Cosmos' fur lessened as she stepped off the train and onto the platform. Another day at work, she muses, 'Wonder how many people are going to yell at me today...'

The day was a blur of rush orders, customers flowing in and out of work, she was content with Cosmos waiting diligently by her side as she served her customers.

Shuffling into her home, she kicked off her shoes, gently nudging her shoes to their rightful place at home. She was glad she was home, her feet hurt and she was mentally exhausted and was ready to sleep; working in customer service was such a pain, satisfying yes, but taxing on her energy. 

Her house was spacious for just her, she wouldn't mind it if she had someone to share it with. Passing through the hall into the living area, dumping her bag onto the coffee table stripping off her work clothes on the way, Cosmos' disapproving huff accompanying the silence. She rolled her eyes as she went about making dinner, a simple meal after a long day at work. 

The golden rays of the fading sun bathed her in warmth bringing her a sense of serenity that went hand in hand with finality. The clinking of dishes in the sink brought her out her musings. 'When did I finish...?' she blinked in bewilderment. It was no surprise to her that she went about her days disassociating with reality, with rare moments where she had clarity. Usually they were when she was around her brother, they weren't related by blood, but he was there for her when she really needed it, becoming closer through the ordeal. 

Her phone rang as she finished drying the dishes, smiling as the familiar ringtone she set for her brother played. 

"Hey you." 

"Hey yourself, how are you holding up?"

Eyes drifting to Cosmos where they were gnawing at a bone, she replied, "Not too bad, work was shit as per usual. What're you doing right now?"

"Not much, just trying to figure out what to wear for my date tonight." The nervous tone could be heard through the phone despite the older male attempting to hide it. She hummed, mind whirling at mach speed.

"What sort of date is it? Casual? Fancy? Who are you going with?" She rapid fired. 

"Casual-fancy? We're going to the theatre then dinner at a restaurant, you know the one with the best wine in town? I'm going with a girl from work, remember Lucy? The blonde haired one that's best friends with Lisa? Yeah her."

Huh. Lucy. She would be good for him, she decided, she was cute too, doesn't help that she had a figure to die for. "Lucy? She'll be good for you. Wear something smart, a shirt with a tie if you're going to a theatre then dinner at Palais Coburg, maybe that navy vest as well. Keep your cross earrings, but ditch the face piercing; go with that belt I got you last Christmas hm, wear those shoes that Carlos got you for your 21st birthday." 

She heard rustling on the other side so she knew he was taking her advice. Deviously, she asked a question that had her pseudo brother spluttering, a massive blush emerging despite her not being able to see it, "So...you like her boobs, is that it? Otherwise you would't have asked her out, right?" She teased. 

"SIS! Wh-what's that supposed to mean?! I-I don't like her boobs! No wait, I mean, I don't just like her for her boobs!"

"So you _do_ like her boobs! I knew it, you perv!" A smile spread across her lips, eyes sparkling in humour. 

She giggled, her normally calm and collected brother was flustered and uncool; usually it was her that was teased, but not tonight! Tonight, the tables have turned and it was her dear brothers turn to be teased. 

"Alright, I'll leave you to get ready. Tell me how it went, okay? Have fun and use protection!" She did't give her poor brother a chance to respond before she hung up, she grinned hearing hearing her brother yell out her name in indignation. 

She glanced at the clock, deciding that it was time to go about her nightly rituals and get ready for bed. 

Hair damp, skin refreshed, she felt like a whole new person. Cosmos had disappeared sometime between her phone-call with her brother and shower, but that was alright; she knew Cosmos would appear to her sight again soon enough. It meant that she was recovering from her depression, slowly yes, but recovering. She knew her brother would be happy, relieved even, she gave him quite a few scares didn't she? Maybe she'll get him that expensive chocolate he's been eyeing when she next sees him? Hm food for thought, she supposes as her eyes drift shut. Her body succumbing to the deep exhaustion she felt the entire day.


	4. Melody of rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was sad okay?

When the rain falls  
And the mournful melody of the swallow  
Accompanied by the sad nostalgic piano.  
Gaze up at the sky  
Let the rain mix with your sorrowful tears  
Listen to the melody  
And let yourself fall into the somber cold.  
Your eyes close as you lay there  
Shielding your forlorn eyes from the world  
Allowing the rain wash away your grievances   
In its cool shower, refreshness abound  
Against the green vegetation.  
Your world view shattered like forgone glass  
As you stare out your office window  
Assaulted by the unrelenting rain  
Soothing warmth encompasses you  
Yet you feel nothing but cold anguish.  
The cold depths of despair   
Clutches you in its claws.  
The mournful melody flows into your ears  
Washing you away to a world of blue  
It calms you as you sadly accept  
The pitiful reality of the world.  
You wonder, as the rain ceases  
Laid here gazing at the cerulean sky   
The water reflected, if you will be whole again


	5. Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. And the most damaged people are the wisest.

When dark falls, and night settles in  
The shadows rise and the cold sinks  
The red curtains fall, setting the tone  
Standing on stage, bare to the bone  
Trapped in silence, cold and alone  
Eyes soft, filled with warmth.

When the rain falls and the ice hurls  
Frost settles in and winter embraces  
The somber cold approaches, ashen in taste  
Curled up in dark, icy tears dripping in haste  
Stone cold silence, trapped in your mistake  
Smiling softly, lighting up the room.

The shadows have risen, grey mists abound  
Broken limbs and broken mind spoken aloud  
‘Broken spirit, I am not.’ Setting free the cloud  
Bearing scars of fatigue, weary of life  
Yet still you are mine   
Knowing right from wrong, one of a kind.

_The loneliest people are the kindest_  
_The saddest people smile the brightest_  
_And the most damaged people...are the wisest._


	6. The Green Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The struggles of a mother.

Misty mountains and rolling green hills  
Colours of the rainbow  
Rises out the earth as Spring emerges  
Mother Gaia, ever watchful   
Ever loving, evermore  
Gazing softly as children laugh  
Cheerful faces of adoration  
Warms her heart, long forgotten  
Kingdom of green and of brown  
Subjects seeking of her Crown  
Craving the warmth of her hearth  
To satisfy their hunger, digging the earth  
Unearthing shards of her Heart  
Mother Gaia, pained and angered  
Rising up, tsunamis and hurricanes awake  
Fury unbound, thundering drums   
Sound the air as blood rivers run  
Mother Gaia, ever watchful  
Gazes upon the desolate land  
Of the world that once was  
And the consequences of their actions caused


	7. Welcome Home, Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soldiers homecoming.

Harsh winds and desert sands  
Soaked in blood as armed hands   
Fought in battle, unyielding   
Hands steady, hearts shielded  
Gunfire and screams   
Of fallen foes and fallen teams  
Echoed around the sandy battlefield   
Of teal blue skies and nerves of steel  
The sounds of death, so clearly defined   
Your heart of gold so clearly shines  
Even when in pain, beloved soldier  
You suffer quietly, silently enduring  
Let go now, for you are safe  
‘Tis time to come home, safe and sound  
Fear not of being bound.  
You are safe, you are loved.  
Welcome home, soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, this was heavily inspired by BBC Sherlock's character, John Watson.


	8. Fall From Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die a hero or live to become the villain. Which is it going to be?

The dark undertones of your heart resonates deep within you as you gaze unflinchingly into the eyes of a being older and more powerful than you. You stare them dead into their eyes even as your body slowly ages and withers away, leaving nothing but ash in the wind. It is here where the cold settles in as an icy blast careens past you, asteroids dancing around you. Planets of varying sizes and myriads of colours swirl all around you.

Sounds of sobbing echoed around the battlefield as she kneeled on the ground before her fallen friends. Messy, wet and all round unpleasant sobs burst out of her lungs. 

_Why? Why were they all dead? Why WAS SHE SHE LEFT ALL ALONE AGAIN?!_ Her wails became higher pitched and unholy as she screamed to the heavens, her lithe body slowly glowing as power erupted from her in a burst of pure anguish. 

Gradually, the glow died down, fading from her feet up to her head, her once lean body became voluptuous, her breasts becoming much larger than her small B-Cup, evolving to a large D-Cup. Her hips became wider and her legs more shapely. Long wavy auburn hair descended to her waist, alluring sea blue eyes drawing you into their depths. Her eyes are the last thing you see before she crushes you in her fists. 

She fell hard into the darkness. Her once pure heart now blackened and torn. Her once kind and warm demeanour now detached and cold.

Her voice now seductive, luring you into the deepest dark pits, drawing you away from the pure light and into the darkness as your companions call you, watching you slowly fall from grace. 

You realise this. Only it was too late. You had begun the descent. The white that you wore had begun to darken, your once pure white had become silver. It was beautiful, yes, but it signified your descent into the darkness. 

Soon you will fall into her hands, the hands of your captor. And as you lay before her, wings bloodied, body broken, you glare a up at her succubus like body as she stood triumphantly above your body. 

“Why?” You ask. “Why are you doing this? You were one of us, a hero so why so you doing this?!” 

Her crystalline eyes bore coldly towards you, her voice emotionless as she replied, “You either _die_ a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become a villain.”

Those words were the last thing you heard before the darkness took you.


	9. Last Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thoughts of someone dying.

It was cold as you lay there on the asphalt, blood pooling around you as you gaze up blankly at the starless night. You wonder what it would feel like to be held in the arms of your loved one as you died, basking in their warmth, ‘it’d be nice to die knowing I was loved’ you sigh wistfully but alas you were alone. As consciousnesses began to slip away from you, you hear a mournful melody and the sound of crying.


	10. Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look inside the mind of a depressed person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start, yes this is my experience, what I felt, how I saw the world when my world clouded over. I've long since gotten over the initial dive but it is something that I've thought about constantly and I want to give people some insight on how bad my mental health was at the time and how important mental health is.

She stared up at the sky, feeling bitter and numb. It wasn’t her fault she was like this, why couldn’t they accept that? She didn’t ask to be born with abnormal abilities. She didn’t ask to be born with a genius mind. She didn’t DO anything but be born into a close minded society. It wasn’t fair! Why was she the one suffering? 

A lone tear fell from crystalline eyes as she reflects back on her hardships in life. 

A sigh left her lips as she leaned forward, gazing at the cityscape below. She paid no heed to the humming of airships above her but to the feeling of utter despair. She could slowly feel her heart turn black and slowly shatter. 

As the clear blue sky fades into black her mind slowly slips away into the abyss that called to her. The metal railing all of a sudden rusting and crumbled from her weight, sending her tumbling into the abyss below her.

A myriad of colours wrapped around her, disorienting her mind, she feels nauseous, about to throw up but she doesn’t. Noises and sounds rush over her like water and she plunged into the black tar.

She wakes up.

She was told she jumped off a skyscraper and that she was lucky to have survived the fall. She is in shock, mind numb and cold as the doctors’ words finally registered.

How could she have done such a thing? She was mentally healthy the last time she checked. As the news sunk in she falls back into the bed, blank eyes staring up at the white ceiling.

She could hear nothing, she could feel nothing, nothing but numbness, she could see nothing. Nothing but white.  
Unbidden to her, she closes her eyes, hoping to forget. She wishes to forget everything. If she couldn’t remember anything then she wouldn’t be hurt anymore...right?

She falls asleep.

Mind shutting down, her body stops working as doctors rush into her room to try and bring her back to life.  
A life where she was irreparably broken.


	11. Colours

I wish to BURST out into SONG,  
but I CANNOT sing.  
I hear VOICES in my HEAD,  
Of which that I CANNOT SPEAK.  
My hand ACHES to CREATE,  
But my HAND is BROKEN  
I am more UNHINGED than the average PERSON,  
But not as much to be LABELLED as INSANE.  
I wish to watch the world BURN,  
and I with it.  
I don’t CARE if my life had meaning,  
For I am LOST.  
I don’t care HOW much my life was WORTH,  
For I am unworthy.  
My only WISH is for it to end  
I care not if what you might think,  
I care not for my dreams,  
I only care to see the end.  
I only care for my rest.  



	12. Silent Evils

It is the biting cold wind that wakes you from your slumber, slowly rousing you to the world of the empty, inky darkness. Only you exists in this world. The world exists in only you. Your violet eyes stare emptily downwards as you stand over the inky cliff side, clothes flapping against you as the wind blows. _You are alone. This world is yours. Only the cold emptiness exists. You can change this._ They whisper, wraith-like creatures dancing in he wind. It is here, in the darkness where you sat suffering quietly, silently enduring, the bitterness of your prisoner that you held against. All the pitiful emotion of mortals; all the pain, anger, hatred, fear, anguish, vengeance, all of it you kept a steady hand on. All locked away in your body, changing it into a prison full of emotion, locking all but a lick of it away with your very being. _You can change this._ They whisper, _Change it, you need only let go._ You ignore their incessant whispering, knowing that if you did indeed let go, you would bring forth the calamity that had been growing. You open your violet eyes, resolve growing stronger as you let your power flow through your veins once more. This was your prison, and the darkness was your prisoner.


	13. Don't Say Goodbye

You watch, silent as a ghost, gazing through the window that separates you from the mortal world. You watch, eyes in a shroud as your sister broke down into tears; you watch as your best friend whom you loved as a brother grit his teeth in anger at not having your back, you watch as your mentor shatters completely from losing another person. That person was you, the child of his mentor and brother, the child of the strong willed woman who demanded that he call big sister. You died in battle, blocking an attack to your brother with your own body and life. You were satisfied but saddened that you had to leave your little family but you would do it again if need be.   
The sky darkens and began to rain, soaking the dark kimonos the trio were wearing. You huff and spoke in an fond but exasperated voice, ‘Get inside you idiots, lest you catch a cold.’   
Their heads snap up, trying to locate your voice but with an gentle push of wind from you they obey. You smile, silently watching over your family, waiting for the day they will join you but until then, you will stand by the window and watch over them.


	14. Fallen Angel Ascending

She appeared right in between them, blade held in front of her blocking an attack to her injured husband and children. Her golden hair swished and danced in the wind as she ruthlessly took down her opponents, drops of crimson blood flying through the air until at last only she stood victorious. With her back facing towards them, she turned slightly so they could see her face. With a silent gasp, her husband reached out to her, one hand pressed to his abdomen, desperately hoping that she was wrong. She wasn’t, and with a sad smile she silently bid goodbye to her family. And thus she left the world gracefully and elegantly, just like the lady she is. For minutes or perhaps hours time stood still, all was silent in that narrow alleyway; his children still hidden behind him, trembled and burst into tears, their wails bouncing off the stone walls encasing them only to be overshadowed by the heartbroken and desperate cry of their father.


	15. Emotional Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of sentences pieced together.

The crushing feeling of despair hung over the pair. Sadness visibly evident as hot tears once more made their way down their faces as they watched the inevitable, watching as they try to prevent the blade nearing their brother; silent screams for him to dodge going unheard.

He closed his eyes, accepting his sad fate as the blade neared his falling body. In his last moments he smiled, blood dripping from his mouth as he reminisced his life, nostalgia envelops him as the life drained out of him. Tears of sadness well up in his eyes as he spots his siblings in the corner of his eyes.

It had ended. At last they could breath freely once more, but, the cost was great. A surge of bitterness wells up within her as she turns to survey the battlefield. Comrades trudging around, helping the other to the medics, rolling bodies over, calling out for their loved ones, crushing despair on their faces when they don’t and envious joy when they do. 

They say there, hands entwined, gazing out at the city, small nostalgic smiles on their faces as they remembered their comrades who fell in battle. The reminisced their past hardships, of their struggles and strife. The good and the bad. The sun sets on life, bringing an end to an era. The war has been won.  
  
Cold numb tears fell from crystalline eyes as she reluctantly accepted her child’s tragic fate. The sky darkened and rain began to fall as she slammed the door in their faces, ignoring how rude she was being. All she could feel was despair as she released a harrowing wail of grief. Burning tears trailed down as great sobs shook her entire being, her body sliding down the door. 

He smiled sadly as he slid down, blood pooling around him. An apology on his bloodied lips with a lifetime of regrets welling up inside him as the darkness encroached. Relief fills him as his duty was complete now. 

He wakes up with soft hands running through his hair, a soft breeze tickles his nose and the scent of his mother surrounds him. Dark orbs blink open to see the face of his mother petting him, his head on her lap. A proud smile on her lips as she gazed down at him, fond exasperation in her equally dark eyes. He was home. A smile graced his lips as he drifted back into dreamland. He had fulfilled his duty in life and now he was home. No more torment and crushing despair. He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this probably didn't make much sense don't worry it was written that way. It was mostly a challenge to see how much emotion I could cram in a sparse amount of sentenses.


	16. Sky's Memoir

“Tell me the story  
About how the moon  
Loved the sun so much  
He died every night  
To let her breath.”

The tale of Indra and Ashura was a tragic one. Indra, lord of the moon loved Ashura, lady of the sun, so much that he died every night so that she could breath. This of course deeply saddened Ashura, who wept fiery golden tears that fell upon the earth, causing the birth of magic. The Night saw this and revived Indra each night, causing a cycle of death and rebirth of the moon, and the sun watched helplessly as her love died each night just for her.

‘He always looks after me without a second thought of his own well-being.’ She thought tearfully to herself one day.

‘He always suffers. I wish....’ she trailed off in her thoughts, thoroughly saddened that the golden glow that embraces her dimmed, casting a shadow onto the earth. The Day seeing this, quickly brought Indra to see Ashura, hissing at him in a paniced manner to fix Ashura. And so Indra took Ashura into his embrace, gently whispering sweet nothings to his beloved, much to the residents of earth’s disbelief.

Ashura once again tears up as golden burns started to appear on Indra’s pale porcelain skin. She resolved her decision and gently pushed her beloved away, eyes downcast and voice choked, she spoke, “You shouldn’t love me, Indra. I’ll only end up hurting you. You deserve someone much better than me, so please forget about me.”

Ashura turned away, shoulders silently shaking. Indra was understandably shocked and pursued after her, begging for answers only for her to ignore him, choosing instead to flee and hide inside the Temple of the Sun. 

That night, the moon sang a sorrowful lullaby filled with wonder, love and sadness. The haunting melody reached the ears of the beautiful sun who cried even more at the beautiful music.

The moon continued to persist in answers that the sun ignored, however, eventually the moon gave up and instead decided to pursue someone else. Much to Ashura’s reluctant dismay. The girl was beautiful, white silvery hair and the clearest blue eyes, the complete opposite of her, who had golden hair and sapphire eyes.

She watched in envy and slight jealousy as the two got along very well, walking side by side with contentment on their faces. Soon the envy and jealousy got so much that Ashura threw herself off the Great Waterfall as to not interfere. She knew this would happen, she knew what she was encouraging...but she could not let go of that love she held for her beloved moon.

So she fell.

She fell into the glistening water, purifying her and sending her immortal soul to the mortal planes to live once more.

What Ashura did not know was, the girl he had been spending time with, was in fact his little sister, Soleil. He had been discussing plans on how to woo his beloved sun when the news arrived. 

Shock. Fear. Anguish shot through him.

His beautiful sun was gone. Never would he see her radiant smile again as her gem coloured eyes sparkled with life. Never would he hear her melodious voice as she sang to the birds. 

Silvery tears of mercury descended from his dark eyes, landing on the earth with a dull splat. Eyes shadowed, he bade his sister good night and went to his garden where he wept for seven days and seven nights until eventually he too, threw himself off the Great Waterfall, wishing to himself to be reunited with his beloved sun. 

And so ends the tale of how the moon loved the sun so much he died every night, just. For. Her.

* * *

The stars came into being when the Lord of the Moon, Indra wept for seven days and seven nights after his love had thrown herself off the Great Waterfall. As each silvery drop fell, a glistening gem appeared, gleaming brightly the gems floated around their creator, forming a sphere of silvery light around the weeping lord until at last, when the seven days and seven nights had passed, he took notice of these new gems. With a sorrowful smile he gently caressed them, silently comparing them to his Sun’s beauty. With gentle hands, he took the gems in his hands and placed them into his darkened sky, allowing them to light up the night in his stead when he was gone. And thus came into being the Stars, the eternal guardians of the night. Ever watchful as eons pass.


	17. Chapter 17

The hairs of her neck stood up and as she turned around to search for the source, blinding pain erupted from her chest.

Shock. Pain. Acceptance.

She coughs up blood and stumbles on the wooden planks, her eyes searching, roving around the people around her, frozen in shock, staring at her. She gazes at the blond boy as he reaches out to her but she topples off the ledge and into the dark water. Her last conscious thought was, 'At least the last thing I saw was a beautiful boy...'.

The water claims her.

She was floating, contentment surrounding her. 'Odd.' She muses and opens her eyes.

Stark whiteness greets her, she looks around and finding no one, she steps forward. Footsteps ghosting the floor, 'was it really a floor when it was just as white as her surroundings?' She idly ponders.

A burst of curiosity and she wishes for a mirror. To her quiet surprise, one appears before her, she looks in the mirror and reflected in them was her.

Imperfections gone, 'Well at least the acne and pimples have vanished' she huffs. A movement caught her eyes, her hair was moving. Like it was underwater, astonished she tried jumping up slightly and to her surprise and joy, she floated.

Just like in the water. Delighted, she continued to observe herself in the mirror before dismissing it.

"Thank you." She whispered and continued on her way.

Soon, she came across a line of people all dressed in white, just like she was, moving slowly, to where she didn't know. She floated down to one, now that she wad closer, she noticed that all if them had blank eyes and blank faces. Waving a hand in front of them, she tried to catch their attention, "Heellloooo..?" They didn't answer her.

Shrugging, she gave up and continued to explore.


End file.
